


It's Snowing Again

by 13KeithXPidge13



Series: I Can't Stand This Pain [1]
Category: Son of Batman (2014)
Genre: Crying, Frustration, Heavy Angst, M/M, Too Much Angst For One Book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: When it' snowing,the boy weeps.When it's raining,the boy weeps.When it's sunshiny,the boy weeps.Even when the weather changes,the boy still weeps.





	It's Snowing Again

**Author's Note:**

> This one I think has a lot more meaning to it.It's about Damian trying to deal with Dick's 'death'.It's also about how Damian and his other brother's come together to try and deal with the pain of Dick not being there.
> 
> This was already written but then fucking i accidently closed the tab and then I killed myself cause I was a dum fuck

It's snowing.

Damian sat on a small rooftop,legs kicking out his legs and pulling them back in.He was now in his Robin suit,it wasn't cold to him because of the padding and warmth from the costume.But,his face was cold.  
Damian looked up at the grey sky that was ALWAYS there.It never went away,whether if he wanted it to be there or not.But he didn't mind it actually.

"Robin?"Damian turned around at the familiar voice.He found Dick standing there with his Nightwing suit on,panting a bit.White mist came from his mouth as a sign he was breathing.Dick had a worried look on his face as he walked over and sat down next to the boy."What're you doing out here?It's freezing!"Damian scoffed.  
"I've been trained to be immune to the coldness."Dick chuckled,rubbing up and down his back.

"Okay.If you say so."Damian nodded,looking down and fumbling with his hands.Dick sighed,rubbing his neck."Do you wanna know something?"Damian looked back at him."It's my 24th Christmas without my parents.."Damian just looked at him.  
"Oh.."Was all he said.He didn't know WHAT to say.

Dick shook his head,chuckling softly."Sorry...I just,I don't know what came over me to say that i-"  
"It's fine"Dick looked at him,confused,but then he smiled,hugging the boy."Thanks.."He felt Damian tense,but ignored it as soon as he felt Damian relax into the embrace.

"I love you.."Dick said,kissing his forehead and smiling,holding Damian close,

As though he never intended to let go.

But everything lets go eventually.

-.-  
:A Year later:

Damian was in the same spot.He was sitting down in the same spot to.The one he was sitting in a year ago,before...the night before Dick was MURDERED.It all had happened so fast.Honestly,he couldn't remember anything else except for him seeing Dick's tattered and broken body laying on the ground in a pile of blood.

It was terrifying.

Damian remembered himself falling to the floor,the police sirens and people's broken sobs and whispers fading out.Until he felt as though he and Dick were alone.Damian remembered himself breaking and breaking,to the point where he was screaming into the night uncontrollably.He couldn't stop it.

The next day,the front cover was of him and Dick.Dick being on the ground and bleeding,and with himself sobbing.It was humiliating for himself.

Damian sighed and gasped as he felt a tear fall from his watery eyes.He touched his face and growled,hitting his fists against the roof.It was so unfair.He then screamed out into the night,crying with all his might.

"Damian.."He then felt two pairs of arms wrap tightly around him.He continued to scream and cry.Not being able to stop himself.Jason and Tim were there,holding him and protecting him,as though he were a piece of glass that could break any second.

Tim and Jason whispered soothing things to him as tears kept pouring down his face like a waterfall.He just couldn't STOP."Damian...shh...were here baby..."Jason tried,he kept kissing him on the forehead like Dick...like Dick used to-Damian screamed again.

It wasn't fair.

It was NEVER fair.

It wasn't supposed to BE fair.

Cause like wasn't fair.

Damian stopped for a moment when he felt the cold wind on his face.He sniffed and chocked on a sob,looking up he saw white dots falling from the sky and onto the ground.

It was Snowing Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading!


End file.
